war_between_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Master of Masters
The "Master of Masters" (マスター・オブ・マスター, Masutā obu Masutā), also known as the Master (マスター, Masutā), is a Keyblade Master that appears χ. Gifted with the power of foresight, he is responsible for training six apprentices, the five Foretellers: Ira, Aced, Invi, Gula, Ava, and Luxu, and gifting them with the Book of Prophecies he has written for them. ""May your heart be your guiding key." I say it all the time; you ultimately need to do what your heart feels is right." :—The Master of Masters. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Ray Chase (English), Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography A mysterious man who possesses an eye that can see into the future. He uses that knowledge to write the Book of Prophecies. No one knows whether his mischievous nature is calculated or true. He disappears after bestowing five of his six apprentices with a copy of the Book. Appearance The "Master of Masters" appears as a person completely concealed in a black coat. Nothing else is known about the Master's appearance beneath the hood, although according to Chirithy he has an eye that gazes into the future. His eyes, one of which is embedded in No Name Keyblade, are blue with vertical, slit-shaped pupils. * Hair Color: Not Known * Body Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality The Master of Masters behaves in a unpredictable and eccentric manner. He is a mischievous and playful individual, appearing curious about what will become of the world after the Keyblade War, in spite of already knowing the answer. Although he demonstrates a more serious side to his persona, especially when talking about the specific roles he had given to the Foretellers, he has a tendency to weave in and out of serious moments at a mere whim, being somber at one moment and laughing playfully the next. He is immensely intelligent, as he is able to create new entities such as the Chirithy. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities The Master of Masters can spawn Keyblades from the hearts of others. He is the creator of the Chirithy Dream Eaters, and he is able to see the future with his Gazing Eye. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Master Xehanort's Keyblade The Master wields a Keyblade that has a dark black handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a horned lion, and the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing, and are set with an eye of darkness. The Keychain is made of small, grey links, and the token is an entangled, grey talisman with an eye of darkness. Unlike the Keyblades of the other apprentices, it lacks Terra's Mark. Transportation Gallery History Past According to Chirithy, the five Foretellers and one other Keyblade wielder were the apprentices of his creator, the "Master of Masters." Shortly before he disappeared, the Master of Masters assigned his disciples new names and gifted five of them with a tome from the Book of Prophecies, which taught them of the event that would doom the world. Synopsis See also External links * Master of Masters Kingdom Hearts Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Keyblade Masters